Kriger
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: La vida de un guerrero era una vida solitaria, llena de deberes y obligaciones. Dejaba un legado en historias, no en los ojos de una familia. SLASH.
_**Disclaimer:** "Los __pingüinos de Madagascar" fue creado por Tom McGrath, Eric Darnell y Mireille Soria.
_

 _ **Advertencias:** Slash, Personajes OC. _

_**Aclaraciones:** \- El OC podría tratarse con Julien, ya que hay "drama" en la historia. _

_¡Hola a todos! Aishiter-sama al habla. Me alegra mucho volver a esta sección con una pequeña historia. Ya tenía mucho tiempo en que había pensado en una idea más dramática para este par, ya que Skipper aun siendo un líder hábil e inteligente, no deja de ser un soldado en peligro. Y Julien aún siendo... Julien (?), a veces tiene que enfrentar la realidad._

 _En fin, ojalá les agrade :3_

 _¡Owari! ~_

* * *

 _ **"Kriger"**_

* * *

 _De nuevo._

Caminaba de un lado para otro sobre una perfecta línea.

Topaba con pared, giraba sobre sus talones y repetía hasta la pared contraria. Así por horas, hasta que se volviera loco.

 _De nuevo esta sensación._

 _La asfixiante impresión de que lo único que podía hacer era moverse por el cuarto en una perfecta línea recta._

Mort tenía las orejas bajas, los ojos cristalinos sin decir nada. Maurice estaba sentado junto al pequeño, consolándolo con la mirada.

Y él, el gran rey Julien, el monarca de Madagascar y Manhattan, se movía de un lado para otro hasta que se volviera loco.

Porque la alegría misma se esfumaba cuando Su Majestad apretaba los labios, las manos, cuando miraba hacia el piso con los ojos entrecerrados sólo esperando.

 _Skipper…_

De nuevo se repetía la escena, y cada vez era igual de difícil que la primera vez. Quizá más, porque preocuparse por esa monja prepotente significaba que su vida estaba en peligro. Uno real.

No era como en las misiones con el resto de los pingüinos, en que ocurrían cosas graciosas y en que él se escabullía para terminar salvando el día. Sin embargo, ese no era el fin.

 _Nunca lo era._

Caminó más rápido sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, reteniendo las ganas de salir y buscar desesperadamente por la ciudad a la estúpida avecilla. Ya lo habría hecho de no ser porque el resto de las monjas activaron el sistema de seguridad.

"No necesitamos más problemas" solían decir. Tal vez tenían razón. Ya era bastante saber que Skipper estaba allá afuera solo, peleando contra enemigos mortales, arriesgando su vida de verdad.

Era un guerrero, un soldado, y ya estaba asqueado de tantas veces que lo escuchó.

No lo entendía, ¿cierto? Que era valioso para otros, que era _amado._

Y otra vez se encontraba caminando así, tratando de no imaginar el riesgo, las peleas, todas las heridas que hacía que sus plumas fueran rojas en lugar de blancas.

No entendía por qué… ¡¿qué tenía de bueno pelear sin descanso, ser lastimado al grado de agonizar?! ¡¿Por qué cada vez que se recuperaba volvía a largarse?! Como si nada de ahí fuese suficiente para ser feliz.

Como si él no lo fuera.

 _Lo amaba tanto, ¿eso no bastante?_

Supo que al enamorarse de Skipper nada sería sencillo, pero los problemas los atribuyó a la personalidad de la monja porque, ¿qué problemas podía tener él, el grande y maravilloso rey Julien? ¡Tenía tanta suerte de haberlo elegido como reina!

Pero en ese momento… de nuevo llorando, sintiendo que iba a salir gritando por Skipper.

 _Otra vez el miedo de que regresara tan herido que no volvería a abrir los ojos._

Era un guerrero, eso decía, pero desearía tanto que no lo fuera…

Si antes sentía el gracioso recelo por entrometerse en sus asuntos, ahora percibía claramente la lástima en la compasión de todos.

Marlene, Kowalski, Rico, Cabo, Maurice, hasta Mort. Cada uno se daba cuenta de las angustias que pesaban sobre él por amar, por estar ahí noche y día hasta que Skipper aparecía.

Porque no era el mismo sufrimiento, no se comparaba la preocupación de un amigo al de una pareja, ya que para él aquel pingüino representaba su mundo entero.

¿Y qué pensaría él? ¿Qué lo arrojaba más allá del zoológico cuando ahí tenía lo que cualquiera desearía? Amigos, risas, aventuras, amor.

Un hogar. Un lugar con él, quien lo adoraba más que a sí mismo.

Ya le dolían sus patas, y esta vez Mort no se arrojaba a los pies reales ni lloraba por capricho. Lloraba por él, por las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus peludas mejillas.

 _¿Cuándo se iba a acabar?_

— ¡Skipper!

— ¡Skipper, tienes que resistir!

— ¡Rápido! Hay que llevarlo a la sala de recuperación.

Las voces repentinas le parecieron nulas cuando la escena se repitió.

El llamado guerrero regresaba a casa herido, inconsciente, con tantas vendas que apenas si lograban retener la sangre.

Entre el color blanco y el negro, estaba el rojo.

— ¡No está respirando! ¡Oh, Dios, Kowalski! ¡No respira!

— ¡Cállate! ¡Prepara el equipo y consigue agua limpia! ¡Rico, necesito un tanque de oxígeno!

Había pánico, miedo, y él… ¿él qué podía hacer? ¿Qué hacía llorando sobre Skipper en completa histeria? Sintiendo cómo Maurice y Mort lo jalaban para permitir que lo salvaran.

¿Cuántas veces pasaría lo mismo? ¿Cuándo dejaría de ser tan dolorosamente difícil?

"Soy un guerrero" solía decir el pingüino.

"Soy tu rey" debió decir, "Y tú eres mi reina" debió repetirle hasta que no pudiera más.

"Soy quien más te ama" debió decir desde la primera vez que lo conoció.

…

…

Pasaron varias horas.

Los pingüinos se encerraron en un nivel subterráneo y a él le permitieron quedarse ahí, o más bien, no les importó. Qué bien, a él tampoco.

…

La espera fue más cruenta, y Mort terminó dormido en las piernas de Maurice.

El fiel Maurice que no se había ido aún con tantas ocasiones en que le gritó que se fuera. Lo conocía bien, no se fue porque sabía que una espera solitaria sería peor.

En el fondo lo agradecía, tan sólo caminando de una pared a otra.

…

…

Pasó el tiempo.

Un tic-tac se marcaba en el reloj de sardina colgado en la pared.

Sus propios pasos resonaba tanto que le daban escalofrío.

 _"— Skipper, te amo._

 _— ¿Qué estás diciendo?_

 _— ¡Que te amo! Jajaja, ¡te amo, te amo, te amo!_

 _— Cola Anillada, no tengo tiempo para esto. Dijiste que tenías algo confidencial que decirme, por esto estoy aquí._

 _— ¿Y por qué te estás poniendo rojo? ~_

 _— ¿Q-Qué? ¡C-Claro que no!_

 _— Yo sé por qué estas nervioso~_

 _— ¡N-No lo estoy!_

 _— ¡Es porque también me amas! ¡Ríndete!"_

Casi sonrió.

Lo que más rememoraba de los sonidos de Skipper era cuando se besaban. Besos que le había enseñado a dar, a corresponder y a desear.

Porque ese pingüino era mucho más que un soldado. Peledar y salvar el día solamente era una parte de él. Para el gran rey Julien, esa avecilla había aprendido mucho sobre la convivencia y la vida en pareja. Eso no lo haría un guerrero ni un soldado encomendado al mundo.

¿Alguna vez lo entendería?

Ahora no sabía por qué estaba temblando.

…

…

A la mañana siguiente, Kowalski subió por el elevador. Se notaba sumamente cansado, ojeroso, aunque aliviado.

— Está bien — dijo en un suspiro — Tomará tiempo que se recupere, pero estará bien.

Maurice y Mort saltaron de alegría, exclamaban alabanzas que él no podía, ya que todo se le había quedado atorado en el cuerpo como una bomba que no explotó.

 _¿Volverá a ocurrir?_

Lo único que pudo hacer fe tratar de limpiar su rostro, agradeciendo quedamente todo lo que hicieron.

 _Skipper tenía amistad y amor incondicional, ¿no lo veía? ¿Por qué?_

Todos comprendieron su estado, y Kowalski dejó que pasara a verlo. Estaba dormido pero despertaría en cualquier momento.

Sus compañeros mamíferos lo dejaron ir a solas, y cuando llegó al piso subterráneo, Cabo y Rico salieron en animado silencio.

Sintió una profunda molestia.

No podía ser el único que estuviera cansado de esto.

O quizá ellos habían aceptado algo que él ya no toleraba.

Quizá.

…

Detrás de una cortina se encontraba ese pingüino testarudo, cubierto por vendas, con un yeso en su ala izquierda pero aseado de toda la sangre.

Si no fuera por todos los vendajes sería como si durmiera, como cuando se quedaban mirando las nubes en el techo del reloj:

El veía figuras divertidas, mientras Skipper hablaba de aburridas estrategias; le cerraba la boca al contarle historias con sus visiones mezcladas, y luego de que el ave reía un poco, tomaba una siesta.

 _Ojala fuera así siempre._

Se terminó de acercar y lo observaba con una mezcla de alivio y fría.

Por favor, ya no quería verlo así. No más, ¡NO MÁS!

Tomó su ala derecha, la única que no contaba con venda alguna. Estaba tibia e irónicamente suave.

En él había mezcla de frío y calor, aspereza y suavidad, fuerza y debilidad. Idiotez e inteligencia.

Lo amaba tanto.

…

…

No fe consciente del tiempo que lo contempló, pero reaccionó cuando gimió bajo, abriendo poco a poco los ojos.

Contuvo el aire.

— U-Uhn — miraba débilmente alrededor, hasta que al fin posó sus pupilas azules en él. Parecía no reconocerlo — ¿C-Cola Anillada? — se volvió a quejar — ¿Dónde… estoy?

— En tu cuartel — nunca había hecho una voz tan apagada — Los otros pingüinos te salvaron a tiempo.

Otro silencio.

Para Skipper fue una oportunidad para calmarse. Para él, un tiempo muerto.

Seguía tomando su ala entre las manos, aunque hubiera preferido besarla y prometerle que todo estaría bien.

No esta vez.

— N-No pongas esa… cara — trato de sonreír, pero sólo se ocasionó molestia — Estoy bien. Este pingüino… no colgará las alas tan pronto.

—…

— Ya he pasado esto muchas veces, no es nada.

—…

— La próxima vez… no me atraparán.

 _Próxima vez. Una siguiente ocasión._

De nuevo caminado en la habitación de pared a pared, hasta volverse loco.

Fue cuando al fin reaccionó.

Intentó ser delicado, pero tenía tanto… miedo cuando se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Temblaba, lloraba, se aferraba inútilmente a él.

— Ya no… ya no, por favor.

Sintió la confusión del otro.

— No seas un guerrero, por favor Skipper.

Porque era una vida solitaria, llena de deberes y obligaciones. Una vida en que la inmortalidad era alcanzada cuando se daba todo por una gran causa.

Porque en el guerrero su legado se inmortalizaba en historias, no en los ojos de una familia.

— Quédate, quédate conmigo.

¿Hasta cuándo podía prolongar el momento?

Quería ver la tv con él, comer con él, dormir con él. Ver las nubes con él, por siempre.

Skipper quizá lo entendió con su silencio. Quizá no.

Tal vez era él quien no había comprendido algo que los demás sí, ¿qué era?

…

— Julien, ¿puedes contarme nuestra historia? La que dijiste cuando mirábamos las nubes la última vez.

Quiso sonreír pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Cuál?

— Esa en la que somos piratas.

La incertidumbre era insoportable.

El pingüino no respondió a su petición, y él no la hizo de nuevo.

— ¿La leyenda del capitán Skipper "Monja pata de palo" y del grande, heroico, y guapísimo rey Julien?

— Tú eras el primer oficial Julien "Ojo con parche".

¿Qué pasaría ahora?

¿Qué le iba a pasar a él?

De nuevo se vio caminado por la habitación en una perfecta línea recta.

Todo, hasta que se volviera loco.


End file.
